deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoey Sunslinger
"The heart is quite complicated, is it not? It makes you, well, you! It is quite a fascinating thing, truly it is! Anyways, the names Zoey, just a fellow Keyblade Wielder, and its a pleasure to meet you!" - Zoey Sunslinger. Zoey Sunslinger is an Original Character by Zinniax-13, and is the main protagonist alongside Zinax in the Kingdom Hearts Fanfic known as "Key to the Next Life". Death Battle Ideas *Zoey Sunslinger vs Aqua Possible Opponents *Aqua *Sora *Link *Elesis *Mario *Sonic *Pit Death Battle Info Name: Zoey Sunslinger Age: 16 Gender: Female Home Universe: Kingdom Hearts. Role: Protagonist (Alongside Zinax) History Zoey Sunslinger lived a quiet and happy life in a world unknown to most among the Kingdom Hearts Universe known as "Gulch West", which is a world based on the Wild West. For a while, she lived a happy life, but grew bored of the limited sights and spaces that fill the world, and sought to find a way to explore the worlds outside. One day, she woke up when a lot of chaos broke out, and heartless mysteriously attacked her home world. She nearly lost her life during that incident, but was rescued by a mysterious figure by the name of Zinax, who helped her out when she needed it most. When rescued, she asked who he was, which Zinax had no memories of who he was except of his name and his family. Zoey decided to follow Zinax, and help him out. Soon after, she learned that she is able to wield the keyblade known as "Quickdraw", and helped Zinax fight off a Darkside, only for her world to fall to darkness soon after, and the two got separated. She woke up soon after in a completely different world, and was scared at first, but excited as well, as she now can explore the world outside. She has developed a new goal, to find the one who saved her life, and to repay the favor by helping him get his memories back. Her journey is a long one, and it won't be easy, but she is determined, and will not let anything get in her way. (More will be added later on.) Personality Zoey is a kind and cheerful girl who has a love for adventure. She is quite upbeat and rarely anything gets on her nerves. When she does get upset though, she tends to get in a massive rage. She also is quite friendly, and is willing to give others a second chance, even if they don't really deserve it though. She's quite naieve though, and is overly-trusting of others. She also loves to pull pranks on others at times, having a sense of mischief. Traits Inhuman Speed: Zoey is known for being considerably faster than most Keyblade Wielders, and can deal rapid strikes with her Keyblade. Quickdraw reflexes: She has the reflexes and reaction timings of a top tier quickdraw, and can easily react and avoid attacks. Superhuman traits. Weapons and Skills Quickdraw *A keyblade that is based off of the concept of a revolver. *A short-ranged weapon that is lightweight, and has very high striking speeds, being much faster than most keyblades. *Among the shortest range of any keyblade. *High striking power compared to other keyblades *VERY low magical capabilities, however. *Has the passive known as Sonic Arts. Sheriff's Judgement *Zoey's Ultimate Keyblade. *Longer reach and higher magic stat makes up for her weaknesses. *An even faster and even more powerful keyblade than Quickdraw. *Has Sonic Arts and MP Boost. Abilities Blitz: Zoey strikes the enemy with multiple quick overhead strikes. Raid Strike: Zoey envelops her Keyblade with Light and throws it like a boomerang. Gravity: Zoey creates a small event horizon to trap, damage, and leave enemies helpless for a short period of time. Fira: Zoey shoots a fireball that can burn enemies. Thunder: Zoey calls down lightning with her Keyblade. Blizzard: Zoey shoots a blast of ice that can freeze enemies solid. Curaga: Heals a large amount of Zoey's health. Stopra: Temporarily freezes enemies in time for a long period. Reflect: Stops most attacks. Icicle Mine: Zoey creates an icicle in the air that explodes if the enemy comes close to it. Sonic Blade: Zoey deals multiple and swift thrusting strikes. Zantetsuken: Zoey charges up before dealing an immensely fast Keyblade strike. Judgement Triad: Zoey fires 3 keys of light from her Keyblade, which home in and deal massive damage to an enemy. Tornado Tracer: Zoey fires a tornado from her keyblade, which homes in and sends enemies flying into the air. Key Forms *Zoey can manually change the form of her Keyblade, transforming it into different forms. *This can range from a sniper rifle, pistols, a rocket launcher, and a whip. *Changing weapon types can alter Zoey's stats. *Each weapon summoned has a time limit before having to be recharged through attacks before they can be used again. Key Whip *Created from the keyblade. *Forms a whip of light that can be used to rapidly slash at the opponent. *Has long reach. *Can snare and bind up enemies. *Unlike other Key Forms, this one doesn't have a time limit. *Weaker compared to her other key forms. *Faster than her other Key Forms. *Deals magical light damage when striking. *Zoey's go-to form when not using the Keyblade's default form. *Can use keyblade magic to change the properties of the whip. Key Pistols *Created from the keyblade. *Forms pistols of Light that can rapidly shoot down enemies. *Can charge up shots for stronger shots. *Has a time limit. *Charging up drains the time limit faster. Key Rifle *Created from the Keyblade. *Forms a Sniper Rifle that can shoot magical bullets of Light at a long distance. *Has a time limit. *Charging drains the time limit faster. *Can be charged to deal more damage. Key Rocket *Created from the Keyblade *Zoey's strongest but slowest Key Form. *Can be shot rapidly, or charged up for a beam that deals massive damage. *Charging drains the timer faster. *Slows down Zoey's movement speed. *Has a time limit. Judgement Day *Copied from Zinax. *Grabs the enemy with a whip of light before throwing the enemy into the air and firing a powerful beam into their heart. *Can destroy a victims soul if successful. *Zoey prefers not to use this attack, as its kinda brutal. *Zoey is not experienced with this move, and only uses it as a last-resort attack. Keyblade Armor *Zoey's Keyblade Armor. *Grants her defensive boosts as well as protecting her heart from Darkness and dangerous attacks. *Increases her speed even further. Keyblade Glider *Zoey's main means of transport. *Can travel at MFTL+ speeds. *Sometimes uses it to ram opponents or impale them. *Used to travel from world to world most of the time, but can be used for combat means. Feats *Can go toe to toe with Zinax. *Survived attacks from a Darkside. *Is faster than most Keyblade Wielders. *Defeated a Darkside with the help of Zinax. *Is actually surprisingly smart. *Can spend hours fighting Heartless without getting exhausted. *Became a Keyblade Master (Timeskip Zoey) Flaws *A glass cannon in most cases, though her Keyblade Armor form does help out to an extent. *Her keyblade has HORRIBLE range for a Keyblade, having one of the shortest range of all keyblades. (No longer an issue with Sheriff's Judgement) *Naive, and overly trusting. *Has been manipulated a few times. *Magical attacks are not her forte, and are on the weaker side compared to most Keyblade Wielders. *Very inexperienced compared to most Keyblade Wielders. (No longer an issue with Timeskip Zoey) *Has been defeated on many occasions. (Not much of an issue anymore with Timeskip Zoey) *Holds back against her opponents in feat of accidentally killing them. *Only uses Judgement Day as a last-resort move. Mary Sue Score 27 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Female Category:Air Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healers